Collaborators such as software development teams, interest groups, and research workgroups are often geographically scattered and span many time-zones. When there is at least some window of overlap in the normal working hours of distant collaborators, synchronous real-time fact-to-face video conference or telepresence communication can be scheduled within that window. When such a window does not exist and synchronous communication is not practical, the quality of communication in a group often degrades. Along with the lack of true conversation, various cues and signals available in face-to-face interaction may also be absent.
Asynchronous communication tools such as email and discussion boards help dispersed teams work together more effectively. However, some communication nuance is not possible with text-based tools. This may explain why studied communication patterns of temporally distributed teams indicate that members often try to find ways to interact synchronously, despite time zone differences of eight hours or more. Previous communication tools have not provided the benefits of synchronous real-time communication in an asynchronous format.
Described below are thread-based visualization tools to manage asynchronous video conversations.